


Prove 'em Wrong

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: A night out with the girls takes a daring turn





	Prove 'em Wrong

You made it through finals week rather unscathed and sober. Now with clinicals and everything out of the way, your girls had decided it was time to go out and party. 

“Shots!!” Ana called out over all the noise in the packed bar. 

You and two of your girlfriends cut your way through the crowd to the bar. You caught the attention of the bartender and ordered a round of whiskey shots. 

“Excuse me sweetheart,” a baritone voice came from behind you as you leaned on the bar, a tumbler in your hand, laughing. 

“Yeah,” you turned coming face to face with a broad chest, and looked up into the greenest eyes you had ever seen. The stranger smirked at you as your eyes widened. 

“Can I get two beers?” He held two fingers up to the bartender still looking at you. 

“I'm Dean.” He slid into the now empty spot at the bar next to you. 

“Y/N,” you smiled and offered your hand to him. 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” He smiled and winked at you as he collected the two beers the bartender had brought. He turned and headed towards the pool tables. 

“Good God who was that?” The girls gushed. 

“That was Dean, I would love to leave here with him tonight.” You sighed, leaning against the bar watching him. He was tall, bow legged and looked like sex on a stick. Your jaw almost hit the floor when he handed one of the beers to another outrageously attractive guy.

You were six rounds in when you noticed Dean was still there playing pool. 

“Still want to leave with him?” Angie asked leaning into you, smiling. 

“Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to,” you proclaimed. 

“Whatever!” Ana chimed in leaning around Angie. 

“Nope, pretty sure,” you took your lip between your teeth. 

“You won't do it,” Ana smirked at you. 

“You bet your sweet ass I will.” You tossed back your shot, adjusted your shirt to show some more cleavage and started across the bar. 

“You want to try losing to someone?” You purred stopping at the end of the table as their game ended. 

“And who might that be?” Dean asked, a playful glint in his eye. The other man leaned on his pool cue watching you curiously. 

“Well, there is a bar full of people, but I know this girl who is pretty damn good.” You winked at him. 

“Oh ya? Where’s she at?” He asked looking around. 

“Right here,” you smirked at him. You had spent hours and hours playing pool with your brothers growing up and you still played when ever you could 

“Hmm, I dunno. You don't look very good.” 

“Looks can be deceiving,” you told him walking over and picked up a cue. 

“True. I guess I can give you a little chance,” he chuckled looking at the other guy. 

“Tables all yours,” he answered making his way to a table close by

“You break,” Dean told you leaning close to you as he passed by to rack. 

“Works for me, I love to break balls. It's why I went into the nursing field.” You chalked the end of your stick. 

“You don't look like the nurses I've seen on line.” Dean laughed out loud looking up at you. 

“Oh honey, you don't know what I have on, or rather don't have on underneath this conservatively short skirt.” You replied cheekily. 

“That's the truth.” He took a deep breath and let it out through his teeth as he looked you up and down. 

“So don't judge too soon.” You told him as you bent down to break. 

“I would have to say,” he breathed suddenly right next to your face, “I wouldn't mind finding out.” With that he strutted to the side of the table leaving you there staring down your cue. 

“In that case, should I even bother breaking?” You straightened up looking questioningly at him. 

“That's up to you sweetheart,” the excitement that lit his eyes was hot. 

“I think I can sacrifice a game of pool.” You dropped your cue on the table. 

“Let's go then,” he held his hand out for you. 

“Just us?” You asked him turning a questioning gaze to his friend who had been very quiet. 

“Hell you want Sam to come? Maybe you are like those nurses on line!” Dean laughed. 

“I'll come,” Sam stood up towering over you with a similar glint in his hazel eyes to Deans. 

“You better. Let's get out of here.” You took Dean's hand and offered your other to Sam. 

Dean led you out of the bar with Sam towing behind you. You caught the dumbstruck look on both Ana and Angie's faces just before the door closed and Sam discreetly palmed your ass through your skirt. You laughed out loud as you hit the parking lot. 

“What's so funny sweetheart?” Sam asked pulling your back to the front of him. He kept walking letting Dean lead you toward a black Impala. 

“Well, I told my friends I was leaving here with Dean tonight and they said I couldn't do it, so I had to prove them wrong. Little did I know I'd totally out do that and leave with both of you!! God, this is the best end to finals week ever!” You smiled as Sam kissed the side of your neck. 

“It's going to be a hell of a night,” Dean smiled back, pulling you from Sam's arms to lay a passionate kiss to your lips. 

Hell yes it was going to be a good night.


End file.
